


Untitled

by luthien82



Category: NCIS
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had always known that Gibbs was a possessive bastard. It wasn't like he <i>minded</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/gifts).



> It all started with this text message from **chatona** while I was out of town to see a concert:
> 
>  
> 
> _Boss, how are you enjoying the concert? Have fun without me? Abby dropped by to keep me company and we went clubbing, but don't worry, I didn't let anyone grab my ass. It's all yours. Tony._
> 
>  
> 
> So I wrote this on my journey back home as a reaction fic of sorts.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Paramount and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been made purely for fun.

* * *

`I'M BACK. GET YOUR ASS TO MY HOUSE.` 


Tony stared at the brief text message for the seventh time in ten minutes, a feeling of unease coiling in his gut. After Gibbs didn't reply to last night's teasing message, he'd started to worry and was practically beside himself by now, especially after receiving _that_.

He threw his mobile onto the passenger's seat and concentrated on driving. Wouldn't do to get Gibbs even madder at him by offing himself in an accident.

Fifteen minutes later, he parked his car in front of Gibbs' house and stared at it for a while, contemplating the scenarios that could play out when he entered. The minute he realized how ridiculous that was, he took a deep breath and left his vehicle. A few short steps brought him to Gibbs' front door and he let himself in.

"Boss?" he asked, raised voice awfully loud in the silent house.

"Down here," it came back from the basement. Tony rolled his eyes. Of course he was in the basement, that man was obsessed with his boat. His voice had sounded normal at least, so that was a plus. Tony took another calming breath and went down to the basement.

Gibbs wore his usual attire when he worked on his boat: a faded T-Shirt and an old pair of jeans. He was sanding his boat and seemed to be deep in thought.

Tony stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at him, his heart beating faster at the sight alone. God, Gibbs had been away for two days only, no big deal. He should really learn to accept that some people _did_ come back when they promised to do so.

Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts and slowly went down the stairs. "When did you get back?" he asked when Gibbs looked up at him. He stopped abruptly, almost instinctively. For a second they just stared at each other. Then Gibbs averted his gaze.

"Two hours ago, give or take," he replied without looking at Tony.

Tony frowned. Right, it seemed as if they weren't okay after all. He came down the rest of the stairs and slowly approached the boat. His hand slid over the smooth surface of the sanded wood until he arrived at Gibbs' side. He turned his body and leaned his hip against the boat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How was the concert?" he finally asked when it became clear that Gibbs wouldn't volunteer any information.

Gibbs shrugged. "Good. Loud, but good."

Tony smiled. After all this time he was fluent in 'Gibbs language' - as one of the part timers had put it once - and knew that the concert must've been fantastic.

"So you've been out and about yourself?"

The tone of that question was so casual that it had to be fake. The fact that Gibbs pointedly did not look at him told Tony a lot.

Gibbs was pissed.

"Abby thought it would cheer me up," he replied and hoped to get Gibbs in a good mood again. He'd missed the man and had other things in mind than arguing for Christ's sake! Gibbs had only been away for two days but it still got to him. He hated to be so vulnerable but he couldn't help it. Him and people leaving, even for only a short span of time, was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Abby, huh?" Still so damn casual. Still pissed then. Shit.

"Well, I couldn't very well tell her that I missed you and wanted to be left alone to mope peacefully all by myself, now could I?" he explained and let his arms drop to his sides. The urge to reach out and touch Gibbs was nearly overwhelming but he resisted. Instead he shoved his left hand into his jeans pocket and ran the fingers of his right one over the wood.

"Had fun?"

Tony remembered the night before, the bass thrumming under his feet and coiling in his gut, the drinking contest between him and Abby. He remembered the dancing and grinding amidst a mass of people and Abby drawing him into her arms when some guy tried to grab him and feel him up. The look in her eyes that told him she knew why he was down and the grin she gave him when he kissed her cheek in thanks before dancing with her to some slow tune. The memory alone brought a smile to his face. "Yeah, I did."

There was a sudden silence when the rhythmic rasping of Gibbs working on his boat ceased. Tony stopped looking at his shoes and raised his eyes. The look on Gibbs' face was murderous.

It finally dawned on Tony - the silence after his message, Gibbs' calm voice when he'd arrived, his odd questions. Gibbs was jealous. The thought alone made Tony's heart speed up and his stomach flip.

"That's so good to hear, Tony," Gibbs said in that still awfully casual tone. He dropped the sanding paper and was in Tony's personal space within the blink of an eye. His gaze drilled into Tony's, making him retreat to press his back against the boat. Gibbs didn't back off, however. He came even closer, crowding Tony against the boat. Tony gulped.

"Boss, I..."

"Save it," he rasped and closed the gap to press his lips against Tony's. His hand grabbed Tony's neck and pulled him even closer. Tony moaned in surprise at the sudden contact. An insistent tongue pushed its way between his lips, fucking his mouth with smooth strokes. The hand on his neck tightened and Gibbs pressed himself closer. His hard dick bumped into Tony's hip and finally brought him out of his stupor.

His hand grabbed Gibbs' ass and met his hard dick with his own in a slow thrust. Gibbs gasped and shoved his thigh between Tony's legs to press hard against his erection, rubbing up against it. Tony threw his head back and moaned loudly, heat suddenly exploding in his gut at the contact. Gibbs' lips slid down Tony's throat, mapping his way with teeth and tongue. When he reached the juncture where neck and shoulder met, he sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh. Tony gasped, his hands tightening on Gibbs' ass.

"B-boss," he stuttered and rutted against Gibbs' thigh. God, he'd missed this, had missed their intimacy and the urgency to feel each other and the sheer _presence_ of Gibbs with which he seemed to surround Tony when they were together, making Tony feel wanted and cared for.

Gibbs' mouth left Tony's neck and he looked up. Not a second later he'd flipped Tony around and pressed himself against his back. He pinned Tony's arms above his head, linking their fingers and keeping them in place on the wooden beams.

He could feel Gibbs' hot breath on his neck, followed by Gibbs' lips against his ear.

"You're mine, Tony!" he rumbled throatily and pressed his dick against Tony's ass. Tony groaned, let his head sink back onto Gibbs' shoulder, framed by Gibbs' raised arms, surrounded by his warmth.

One hand slid down his arm over his chest, pinched a nipple. He arched up and pressed himself harder against Gibbs' body. Then the hand moved lower over his stomach and finally reached the buttons of his jeans. Gibbs boldly cupped the aching dick through it, massaged the hard flesh, weighed it in his hands. A few short movements and the buttons of Tony's jeans were open, Gibbs' hand disappearing into his boxers to grab his dick. Tony arched into the touch, his fingers flexing on the wooden boat where they were still secured by a tight grip.

"You're mine, Tony!" Gibbs repeated in that breathy voice he sometimes used when he was reassuring or caring or just plain horny - Tony wasn't sure which one applied right now - while he stroked Tony long and hard, just the way he knew Tony liked it. Gibbs' lips slid over Tony's ear and neck, his teeth marking him and soothing the sting with his tongue and small kisses.

"I don't share," Gibbs continued. "I never have. I'm not good at it and I won't start now. Do you understand?"

Tony nodded frantically, not wanting to be shared anyway. He thrust into Gibbs' fist and bit his lips. He was close, so achingly close! Just a little bit more, just a little bit...

"Good," Gibbs rasped and bit possessively into Tony's shoulder. That was all it took: Tony came with a hoarse cry and spilled himself all over Gibbs' hand and a part of the boat. He lost his balance at one point and was dimly aware of a strong arm sliding around his waist steadying him, but he wasn't coherent enough to appreciate the help.

When he became aware of Gibbs' still present erection against his ass, he tried to turn around. Gibbs seemed to be generous and let him - Tony had no illusions about the fact that he couldn't even move a finger if Gibbs didn't want him to. When they faced each other, Tony cupped Gibbs' face with one hand and drew him closer to give him a slow and lingering kiss. Gibbs' lips moved against his, the earlier urgency and ferocity gone.

"Shouldn't we take care of this?" he finally mumbled against Gibbs' lips and pressed his thigh against the impressive bulge. Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "Not yet," he replied and drew him in for another kiss.

At one point they finally parted and Gibbs backed off. Tony tugged himself in and tried to hide the grin of joy. Gibbs had been jealous. The thought alone warmed something in him - that someone gave enough of a damn about him to be jealous.

"Boss?"

"Hm?"

"There was never a reason to worry, you know?"

When Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him, he smiled shyly and explained, "Abby saved me numerous times from unwanted company and grabby hands. My virtue was safe from the start."

For a moment, Gibbs didn't say anything at all, only looked at Tony with an unreadable expression on his face. Then his lips quirked upwards into one of his rare smiles.

"Good girl," he said and started for the stairs. "Maybe I should recommend her for a promotion."

Tony stared after him, bemused and not a little turned on by that smile. When Gibbs realized that Tony wasn't following in his wake, he turned his head and nodded up the stairs. "Get a move on, DiNozzo. Lots to do!"

Tony blinked, then grinned and followed him upstairs.


End file.
